Bébé mode d'emploi
by milla42
Summary: Remake du film Bébé mode d'emploi. Hermione est un traiteur de plus en plus en vue et Drago, un directeur de chaîne sportive plein d'avenir. Après un premier rencart désastreux, ils n'ont plus en commun que leur antipathie réciproque et l'amour qu'ils portent à leur filleule Sophie.
1. Le rendez-vous

Bonjour à tous,

C'est ma première Fiction, un remake du film Bébé mode d'emploi, qui est l'un de mes films préférés !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes ! Je me suis relue une dizaine de fois, mais quelque fois, certaines fautes peuvent m'échapper !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione avait rendez-vous ce soir. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. La chanson _you know I'm not good_ d'Amy Winehouse retentissait dans son appartement, pendant qu'elle se préparait pour sa soirée. Elle cherchait une tenue appropriée et après quelque hésitation, elle opta pour une jolie robe noire. Elle décida d'ajouter une touche de couleur avec des escarpins rouge. Elle adorait le rouge, surement depuis Poudlard. Elle trouvait qu'il lui allait bien au teint. Elle décida d'attacher ses cheveux, qu'elle avait quelque peu éclaircit, en une queue de cheval et arrangea sa frange. Après s'être appliquée du rouge à lèvre, Hermione s'installa dans son fauteuil et feuilleta un magazine. Son rencard ne devrait maintenant plus tarder.  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son horloge, elle se rendit compte que son « rendez-vous surprise », organisé par sa meilleure amie Ginny, était en retard de quinze minutes. Elle n'aimait pas les personnes en retard, il venait de perdre un point. Elle décida de passer de nouveau dans sa salle de bain, ajouta un petit trait de crayon sur ses lèvres et partit de nouveau dans son salon. Regardant de nouveau son horloge, elle commençait à être impatiente. Prise de colère, elle se leva pour prendre son téléphone et incendier Ginny pour cette si mauvaise idée, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Pas trop tôt » soupira-t-elle

Elle attrapa sa pochette, réajusta sa robe, sourit d'avance et ouvrit la porte en laçant un « Bonsoir »  
Elle perdit son sourire aussi tôt, comme celui qu'affichait l'homme en face d'elle.  
A sa porte se trouva Drago Malfoy, qui paraissait tout aussi choqué.

« Je vais les tuer » dirent-ils en chœur

* * *

Cette soirée a été organisé par leurs deux amis respectifs : Ginny et Blaise. Ces deux derniers se fréquente depuis maintenant 3 ans. Ginny c'était déjà amusé à organiser ce genre de « rendez-vous surprise » à sa meilleure amie une dizaine de fois. Elle trouve qu'Hermione pense beaucoup trop à son boulot. En effet, Hermione est devenue traiteur et passe son temps au travail. Elle c'était un jour confier à Ginny sur son envie de rencontrer quelqu'un. Ni une, nu deux, Ginny s'était empressée de présenter des hommes à Hermione, et, à chaque fois, rien n'a abouti. Ginny disait qu'Hermione était trop pointilleuse, Hermione pensait que Ginny ne lui présentait que des loosers. Elle avait donc refusé les autres propositions de sorties avec des inconnus de la part de la rouquine, mais avait céder cette fois ci. Et à cet instant, elle se maudit de l'avoir fait !  
Quant à Malfoy, Blaise lui dit que Ginny avait une amie qui cherchait à rencontrer quelqu'un, il ne demanda pas plus d'information avant de répondre qu'il était d'accord. Il pensait maintenant qu'il aurait mieux fait de demander plus de détail, comme son nom par exemple !

« Tu étais au courant ? » demande Hermione, toujours debout devant sa porte.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais accepté si j'étais au courant ? » retorqua-t-il

Question bête, réponse bête, se dit-elle. Ils restèrent un moment à se toiser, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy brise le silence.

« Ecoute, c'est samedi soir, on s'est visiblement fait berner par nos amis respectifs, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de gâcher cette soirée, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Malfoy avec un sourire « Ce serait l'occasion d'essayer de passer une soirée ensemble, sans dispute ! »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Hermione avança d'un pas et ferma la porte de son appartement, signe qu'elle acceptait la demande de Malfoy.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parking en silence. Depuis la fin de leur scolarité, ils ne s'étaient que peu vus, du au fait que Ginny et Blaise était en couple. Ils avaient en quelque sorte enterré la hache de guerre depuis la fin de Poudlard, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se lancer des piques à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Ginny. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'elle aurait apprécier passer la soirée avec lui ? Elle pensait déjà à la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec sa future ex meilleure amie. Malfoy avait changé d'un point de vue moral. Il avait toujours dénigré les moldus, pourtant, il avait décidé de venir vivre de leur côté après la guerre. Et il adorait ça ! Il avait découvert le sport moldu et avait décider de devenir directeur de chaîne sportive. Très ambitieux et prometteur, mais il restait invraisemblablement un petit con immature. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 26 ans et se comportait comme un adolescent. Il avait complétement changé de style vestimentaire, adoptant des jean large et tee shit simpliste. Et il portait toujours son affreuse casquette qu'il avait d'ailleurs ce soir-là !

« Au fait, j'étais en retard ? » demanda Malfoy en marchant à ses cotés

« Ho, juste d'une heure, mais je venais juste de finir de me préparer. Ginny m'avait prévenu que c'était habituel chez toi » répondit Hermione en esquissant un rire jaune

« Blaise m'avait prévu que tu me ferais surement une remarque » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
« D'ailleurs, rien qu'avec cette information, j'aurais du savoir que c'était toi ! » Il ria de manière forte en lançant une tape sur l'épaule à Hermione qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua sa route. Hermione soupira et le rejoignit.

Un portillon séparait la résidence d'Hermione et le parking. Drago s'empressa de l'ouvrir et lui fit signe de passé.

« Ouah, quel gentleman » dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Il remercia Hermione d'un sourire, montrant qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Bon elle est où ta voiture ? » demanda elle en cherchant du regard tout en continuant d'avancer.

« Juste là » répondit Malfoy derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vis qu'il pointait du doigt une moto. Drago s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un casque. Il se dirigea vers sa moto et l'enjamba, il démarra et lança à Hermione « Monte ! Et tien toi à moi, je te jure que je n'y verrais aucune intention » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ! Quel con !  
Là, c'est elle qu'elle maudissait d'avoir accepté. La moto faisait un bruit horrible et elle déclara :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment la tenue idéale pour affronter le vent » en criant presque pour que Drago puisse l'entende

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il

« Je n'ai pas la tenue idéale pour affronter le vent à plus de 60 à l'heure » répondit elle en baissant le ton de sa voix car Drago éteignit le contact de sa moto, en la regardant d'un air dégouté.

« Désolé ! je crois même que je n'arriverais même pas à lever la jambe pour monter alors … » expliqua-t-elle « Mais je vais conduire ! » Elle tendit le casque en direction de Drago qui l'accrocha a sa moto

« Ma voiture est juste là ! Elle est toute neuve et j'adore la conduire ! » s'exclama Hermione avec joie en pointant du doigt sa nouvelle SMART de couleur rouge

« Ça c'est de la caisse » dit Drago en se moquant d'elle tout en la suivant

Elle monta délicatement dans sa voiture et mis sa ceinture. Drago, quant à lui, eu du mal à s'installer. Du haute de ses un mètre quatre-vingts, difficile de prendre place dans une si petite voiture. Une fois dedans il se sentait compresser, mais ne dit rien.

« Alors, où est ce que nous allons ? Je meurs de fin » déclara Drago

« Je ne sais pas ! Dis-moi où est ce que tu as réservé. » dit elle

Voyant la tête du jeune homme, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien réservé du tout

« Tu as dit que tu réserverais, mais tu ne l'a pas fait ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre une réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« Je, je .. Tu es sûr que j'ai dit ça ? » balbutia-t-il

« Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave on va trouver quelque chose » déclara-t-elle tout en pensant qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer et d'arrêter ce carnage.

« Bien sûr, on peut aller n'importe où ça m'est égale ! On a qu'à aller je sais pas .. Choisi ! » ordonna-t-il gentiment « Dis-moi, on ira, on se trouvera une table »

« Très bien, ça te branche le Café Five ? Tu connais ? Mon amie de l'école de cuisine est … » Hermione se fit interrompre par la sonnerie de téléphone de Malfoy. Il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione. Une fois le son couper, elle continua ça phrase :

« Donc oui, je te disais que mon amie de l'école de cuisine est … » Elle se fit de nouveau interrompre par le téléphone de Drago. « Tu sais quoi ? Répond ! » déclara-t-elle frustrer d'être interrompu sans cesse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Salut toi » dit- il joyeusement à la personne au bout du fil « Ah tu me connais, toujours quelque chose sur le feu » Il articula le moins possible et chuchota. Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione d'entendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les hommes alors, ils ne perdent pas une seconde avant de tout se raconter ! Il continua, toujours en chuchotant : « Oui d'accord, ok, 23 heures. » Tout en regardant Hermione il déclara « On peut même dire 22h30. A plus tard » Il mit fin à la conversation et regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui le regardait d'un air dégouté. Elle venait de comprendre qu'au bout du fil, ce n'était pas un homme !

« Excuse-moi, c'est une amie qui est … malade » s'exclama-t-il fière de son excuse

« Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça ! » déclara Hermione après avoir pris son courage à deux mains.

« C'est vrai ? Bon eh bien à plus Granger ! » Et il ouvrit la porte de la voiture

Elle ne s'attendais pas à cette réaction et la colère l'envahit.

« Non mais attends, t'es sérieux là ? C'est toi qui me propose de passer la soirée ensemble et tu pars ? » s'indigna Hermione, les yeux ronds, les joue rouge, prête à exploser.

« Ecoute, on ne va pas se la raconter, à l'instant même où on s'est vu, on a su qu'on allait passer une mauvaise soirée et … » Hermione le coupa

« Oui mais nos amis communs nous ont arrangé se rendez-vous. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais on leur doit de … » Cette fois, c'est lui qui la coupa.

« Pour quoi ? Passer deux pauvres heures ensemble en faisant semblant de bavarder comme si de rien n'était ? Dans le meilleur des cas on sera bourré et on baisera. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que je te fais de l'effet » déclarât Drago un sourire en coins

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce connard ! » jura-t-elle

« Eh c'est samedi soir, tout ce que je veux c'est m'éclater ! Je vais aller voir ma petite … Mon amie malade et toi tu iras faire ce que tu as envie de faire un samedi soir. Tu aimes toujours autant lire ? Tu iras lire un bouquin ! » dit-il très fière de lui, pensant avoir trouvé une solution pour quitter cette soirée qui tournait mal.

« Ok, écoute-moi, si tu veux être sûr que ce ne sera pas une soirée pourrie et ne pas gâcher ton rencard j'ai des conseils à te donner : ne te pointe pas en retard et épargne moi tes plans cul au téléphone d'accord ? » s'époumonât- elle

« Elle est malade ! » se défendit Drago en la regardant comme si elle déraillait

« Ah oui, et toi tu vas aller la soigner avec ton pénis magique ? » retorqua-t-elle, fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Drago resta bouche bée, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Après quelque seconde de silence il déclarât : « Bon si tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble … »

« Sortir avec toi ? JAMAIS ! » hurla Hermione « Et descend de ma voiture ! Descend de ma smart »

Drago descendit de la voiture, hilare !

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pris à Ginny et Blaise » s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers le portillon

« Moi non plus ! » rétorqua Drago, en direction de sa moto

Hermione claque le portillon, sans dire au revoir à Drago et s'empressa de chercher son téléphone dans sa pochette. Une fois qu'elle l'eu entre les mains elle téléphona à son amie Ginny. Après plusieurs sonneries, aucune réponse. Elle décida de lui laisser un message

« Ginny, c'est Hermione. Le seul moyen de te racheter c'est de me jurer que je ne le verrais plus jamais ! »


	2. Mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes !

Bonjour à tous !

Me voila de retour avec un court chapitre sur les moments importants de la vie des personnages en 2007 !

Un grand merci à Swangranger, Ccile Dhuit et L pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira !

Eliie Evans : Je me suis déjà excusée pour les fautes d'orthographe, malheureusement je ne suis pas parfaite! Même avec plusieurs lecture, certaines fautes m'échappent. Pour ce qui est de leur travail respectif, il suffit juste d'être patiente, tout est expliqué dans le chapitre 4 :).

* * *

 **Fiançailles le Samedi 14 avril 2007**

Le diner de fiançailles de Blaise et Ginny était somptueux. Ils avaient fait appelle à Hermione pour le repas. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de faire un superbe discours pour ses deux amis : « C'est vrai tu es la femme qui compte le plus pour moi et … » Hermione retint ses larmes d'émotion. Elle continua : « Ginny est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. » pleura Hermione de joie « Je t'aime tellement et je vous suis tellement reconnaissante à toi et à Blaise »

Blaise éclata de rire. Ginny lui lança une tape et lui demanda ce qui lui prenait. Il pointa du doigt Malfoy, au fond de la salle, occuper à tripoter les fesses d'une serveuse en lui enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche. Après quelque seconde, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il lâcha la serveuse et souris de plus belle a son meilleur ami en levant les bras. Il paraissait quelque peu éméché. Tout le monde ria devant cette scène, sauf Hermione. Elle resta ébahie devant cette scène qu'elle ne savait comment qualifier ! Il était vraiment irresponsable, immature et débile. Elle décida de continuer son discours de témoin.

« Enfin bref, je voulais vous dire que je suis super contente pour vous … » Elle se fit voler son micro par Malfoy, qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres.

« Je t'aime Ginny …. Gin 'tonic » Malfoy se mit à rire de sa propre blague

Hermione lui arracha le micro en lui râlant qu'il avait déjà parler et que c'était son tour maintenant.

 **Mariage Le samedi 18 juillet 2007**

Ginny et Blaise étaient des mariés magnifiques. Ils venaient tout juste de se dire oui et passèrent aux photographies, de leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs. Les femmes étaient au nombre de six et étaient placé de chaque côté des mariés. Derrières chacune d'entre elles se trouvait un garçon d'honneurs

« Vous êtes demoiselle d'honneur ? » demanda le photographe à Hermione

« Oui pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Vous pouvez vous rapprocher de la mariée ? »

Hermione acquiesça et échangea de place avec une jeune femme qui se tenais au côté de Ginny, ainsi que le garçon d'honneur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se tourna et pu apercevoir que Malfoy se tenais à quelque centimètre d'elle à sa droite. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle avait senti qu'une mauvaise idée était en train de traverser sa petite tête de blond décolorée.  
Pas manqué, Drago lui mis la main aux fesses et explosa de rire en la voyant sursautée. Prise de rage, elle se tourna vers lui et le frappa avec son bouquet de fleur à la main en criant « Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! J'étais sûr que t'allais faire ça ! »  
Tout le monde se mit à rire, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione

« Et arrêtez de l'encourager ! » s'énerva-t-elle en réajustant sa robe

 **Veille de Noël Jeudi 24 décembre 2007**

Hermione était en train d'accroché une dernière guirlande pendant que Blaise était en train de la filmer. Une fois qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle adressa un sourire et un signe a la caméra.

« Salut, on s'apprête à fêter Noel ! » commenta Blaise « Oh tiens Hermione, il y a Ben ! »

Ledit Ben tendit un verre de vin à Hermione qui le remercia.

« Alors se premier rencard ? » demanda Blaise

Hermione lui adressa un sourire forcé et lui fit signe des yeux d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était ! Comprenant le message, il tourna la caméra et tomba sur Drago, en train de jouer avec les clochettes de la jupe du déguisement de lutin d'une serveuse. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pompon de son bonnet en commentant « Tiens, c'est joli ça ! »

« Eh Malfoy ! » cria Blaise en se tordant de rire

Drago perdit son sourire en voyant que son ami avait filmer la scène. Blaise lui demanda de prendre la caméra car il avait quelque chose à faire. Une fois qu'il avait tout en main, Blaise demanda à Drago de lui suivre en répétant « Viens ! Il y a une brioche dans le four ! » tout en s'avançant vers son épouse Ginny, qui discutait avec ses invités. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux pour leur voler sa femme un instant. Elle se tourna en face de la caméra pour montrer son joli ventre tout rond !

« C'est ma fille » s'exclama Blaise en embrassant le ventre de Ginny. Il embrassa ensuite sa femme. Voulant les laisser tranquille dans ce moment intime, Drago tourna la caméra sur sa droite et tomba sur Hermione et Ben en train de discuter.

« Hé Granger ! C'est quoi ça ? » dit-il d'un air sadique en montrant du doigt le gui qui était accrocher au-dessus d'eux.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et lui fit des signes pour qu'il arrête ça mais Ben semblait ravis de la remarque de Malfoy. Il s'avança vers Hermione et avança ses lèvres vers elles. Elle tourna la tête pour que sa bouche atteigne sa joue et non la sienne.

« Super ! » s'exclama-t-elle en gardant un sourire pour la caméra et Ben, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris que cela gênait Hermione.

Elle lança un « T'es qu'un trou duc » en direction de Malfoy qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire.

 **L'arrivée de Sophie 7 juin 2008**

« Coucou ma puce » dit Hermione en extase devant sa filleule, Sophie, dans les bras de sa mère.

La petite famille venait tout juste de rentrer de l'hôpital et Hermione et Drago les attendait chez eux. Ginny tendit la petite Sophie à Hermione qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne lançait que des « Coucou petit cœur » « Salut petit ange » devant la petite bouille de Sophie. Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle pour lui prendre Sophie des bras mais Hermione recula en lui disant qu'elle venait juste de l'avoir et qu'il devrait attendre. Blaise filmait la scène et commenta par un « Ca y est, c'est reparti ! »  
Elle perdit patience quand pour la énième fois, il lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre Sophie. Elle se leva et lui dit de la prendre délicatement et de faire extrêmement attention à sa tête. Il la regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « Tu me prend vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi ? ». Une fois qu'il saisit Sophie, il fit semblant de la faire tomber, ce qui manqua de faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à Hermione et Ginny mais qui fit rire Blaise, accompagner de Malfoy.

« Regardez ! On dirait un petit ballon de foot » s'exclama Malfoy en mimant un joueur de football américain en prenant Sophie comme ballon.

Ginny le supplia de lui rendre sa fille en lançant des regards de désespoir à son mari qui ne pouvait s'en rendre compte tant il pleurait de rire.


	3. L'anniversaire de Sophie

Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre ! Merci à L et Swangranger pour vos reviews

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas autant que les précédents, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Un an plus tard**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était l'anniversaire de Sophie. La chanson de Sesame Street, _Cats Have Kittens,_ retentissait dans la voiture de Ginny et Blaise qui chantait à tue-tête. Blaise avait toujours sa caméra et filmait sa fille, à l'arrière de la voiture, accompagné de ses parrain et marraine, Hermione et Drago. Ils affichaient ses sourires forcés pour la caméra et se lançaient des regards de détresse, en écoutant leurs amis chanter de la sorte. Etre parent les rendait complètement gaga ! Ils arrivèrent enfin chez le couple de mariés. Les filles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et les garçons dans le jardin avec Sophie.

Ginny et Blaise avait acheter une gigantesque maison, avec trois chambres, un immense salon une jolie cuisine et surtout un très grand jardin. Deux jeunes garçons étaient en train d'installer un château gonflable pour l'anniversaire de Sophie. Pendant que Blaise dépliait des tables et des chaises, Drago, assit une chaise de jardin, avait accrocher un ballon au pied de Sophie et la portait le plus haut possible pour lui faire croire qu'elle volait. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire parce qu'elle riait aux éclats !

« Elle va gerber si tu l'agite comme ça. En ce moment, c'est sa spécialité ! » le prévint Blaise en dépliant des chaises qu'il plaçait autour des tables.

« Mais non elle adore ça ! Hein que tu adores ça ! » répliqua Drago en couvrant Sophie de baisés. « Tu sais que tu es la seule fille pour qui je me rase ? »

« A ce propos, pourquoi Lise n'est pas venue ? Je croyais que c'était sérieux entre vous ! » demanda Blaise a son ami tout en continuant de déplier les tables

« Non, on a rompu il y a quelques semaines ça ne marchait pas. »

Blaise le regarda étonner qu'il ne lui en est pas parler. Il lui demanda pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Drago « Je ne nous voyais pas entreprendre cette longue marche vers la mort »

« Au temps pour moi, je croyais que cette fille te plaisait » dit Blaise, toujours étonné.

« Elle te plait à toi ! » retorqua-t-il « Moi je la trouve sexy c'est tout ! »

Blaise allait répliquer mais ils furent interrompus par Ginny, qui se trouvait sur les marches du perron

« Chéri, donne-leur un pourboire pour le château » Et elle tourna les talons vers l'intérieure de la maison

« Ils se ramènent en retard, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot mais on va quand même leur filer un pourboire ! » dit Blaise en regardant les jeunes faire semblant de se battre.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus utiliser la magie de se coté, je t'aurais réglé ça en quelque seconde » ajouta Drago en se levant de la chaise, toujours Sophie dans les bras

« Et c'est bien pour ça que Ginny et moi sommes venu nous installer du côté du Londres moldu » Il s'avança vers Drago et boucha les oreilles de sa fille « Et ne dit plus le mot baguette ou magie devant ma fille ! »

Drago échangea un regard avec Sophie, qui abordait une mine étonnée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança en direction des jeunes, accompagné de Blaise

* * *

Les filles étaient dans la cuisine et sortait des boites les bons petits plats qu'Hermione avait préparé pour les invités. Elles les installaient dans des assiettes tout en discutant.

« Maintenant j'emmène Sophie au nouveau centre de médecine générale. Il y a un médecin, tu verrais ! Il est trop canon ! » dit Ginny tout en regardant Hermione qui faisait mine d'être trop occupé avec ses petits fours en lançant des petits « Hun hun »

« Et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance ! » Ginny resta planté en regardant la réaction de son ami qui lui mis un coup de fesse en lançant un « Bouge » tout en continuant de mettre ses plats dans les assiettes. Voyant que son amie ne réagissait toujours pas, Ginny continua.

« Donc, j'ai engagé la conversation avec l''infirmière, sous prétexte que j'adorais ses ongles et … »

Elle fût coupée par Hermione « Non non non non non !» Enfin, elle réagissait ! Mais pas de la manière que Ginny imaginait.

« Gin, on s'était mis d'accord ! » soupira Hermione

« Comment tu peux savoir qu'il ne te plaira pas ? » la questionna- t-elle

« Laisse-moi réfléchir » dit Hermione en tapotant sa bouche avec son doigt et en levant les yeux, faisant mine de réflexion « Ah oui ! Parce que tu as toujours eu le chic de m'envoyer sur des plans foireux ! »

« Tu as des noms ? » se défendit la rouquine en croisant les bras

« Le voleur à l'étalage, le mec avec l'appareil dentaire … » Elle fût interrompue par Ginny

« Tu en es encore à me reprocher ça ? » s'offusque la rouquine

« Et ce n'est rien encore, n'évoquons pas le fiasco Malfoy de 2007 ! »

« C'était une idée de Blaise, on venait tout juste de faire connaissance, il me paraissait changé de Poudlard et … » se défendait Ginny

« Tu savais que c'était un fouteur de merde ! » l'accusa Hermione « De toute façon, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas être comme ses femmes qui viennent dans mon magasin et qui me critique parce que je ne porte pas d'alliance ! »

Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air désolée en lui disant « Ce n'est pas le cas ». Sa meilleure amie ouvrit une énorme boite qui contenait le gâteau d'anniversaire de Sophie. C'était un gâteau au chocolat. Hermione poursuivit :

« Pour le moment, continue de faire de beau bébé » Elle ouvrit une autre boite qui contenais un canard en sucre qu'elle posa sur le gâteau « Et je continuerais de les gâter avec ça » dit-elle en montrant son gâteau fier d'elle.

« J'avoue qu'il est mieux que mon gâteau de mariage » lança Ginny

« Mais c'est moi qui l'avais fait ton gâteau ! » dit Hermione en perdant son sourire fusillant du regard son amie

« Il était un peu sec ! » explique Ginny en tirant la langue s'attirant une tape sur l'épaule d'Hermione

* * *

Une fois le pourboire donné, l'un des deux jeunes conseilla à Blaise de ne pas laissez pas entrer des adultes quand les enfants seront à l'intérieur. Et il commença à rire bêtement suivis de son ami.

Malfoy commença à rire et échangea un regard avec Blaise qui comprit.

« Vous avez fumé de l'herbe là ou quoi ? » demanda Blaise devant leur comportement étrange

« Non non c'est illégal ! » se défendit le jeune

« Vous êtes défoncer ! Vous avez pris quoi ? Faites-moi voir ! » ordonna Blaise en tendant la main vers eux. Voyant qu'aucun des deux jeunes ne réagissait il ajoute « Montre ! Tu veux que j'appelle les flics ? »

« Non non ! Pas les flics ! » dit le jeune en fouillant dans ses poches « Mon père est pasteur » Et il tendit un sachet à Blaise

Malfoy, derrière lui, exposa de rire. Blaise dit d'un ton sévère « Terminé, confisqué ! Et la prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Maintenant tirez-vous !

Voyant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne semblais bouger, il leurs lança un regard noir. L'un deux se défendit : « Mais je l'ai acheté cet herbe et … »

« Tirez-vous ! » hurla Blaise

« Ouais tirez-vous de là ! » ajouta Malfoy

Et les deux jeunes s'en allèrent en râlant.

« Livraison à domicile, les gosses sont complètement défoncés, on n'a pas besoin de dealeur ! » dit Zabini en agitant le sachet d'herbe sous les yeux de Drago.

« T'es pas supposé être respectable maintenant ? » s'inquiéta faussement Drago en se dirigeant dans le château gonflable.

« T'inquiète ! Une fois par an quand l'occasion se présente, on aime bien revivre notre folle jeunesse avec Ginny ! »

« Une fois par ans ? C'est ça ouais ! » s'exclama Malfoy « Aller vient par ici ma chérie »

Il commençait à faire de petits bons dans le château et Sophie riait aux l'éclats

« Malfoy l'a fait pas trop sauter ! » lui conseilla Blaise

« Ça va elle s'éclate, regarde ! » s'esclaffa Drago en sautant de plus en plus et en levant Sophie plus haut

« Drago, je t'aurais prévenu ! »

« T'inquiète pas tout va bien ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Sophie choisit de vomir, en plein sur la tête de son parrain, qui regretta de ne pas avoir écouter les conseils de Blaise. Ce dernier riait à s'en tordre le ventre devant la scène.

* * *

Malfoy se rinçais abondamment la bouche dans la cuisine pour enlever le gout du vomi de sa filleul. Il essuya l'énorme tache qu'il avait sur son tee-shirt.

Hermione, qui avait Sophie dans les bras commenta : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Sophie, tu n'es pas la première fille à vomir sur oncle Malfoy »

Malfoy lui renvoya la balle « Hey Sophie, regarde » dit-il en pointant du doigt Hermione. « Ça, c'est une personne aigrie ! »

Ginny et Blaise, qui regardait la scène, sourirent. Ginny demanda à Drago d'aller se changer avant que les invités arrivent tout en remplissant 4 verres de champagne.

« Pourquoi ? Quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il tout en essuyant encore la tache de son tee-shirt.

« Il est onze heure » répondit Hermione « C'est-à-dire dix heure à la pendule Malfoy. D'ailleurs je suis même surprise que tu sois levé ! »

« Je paris que tu gardes ta montre quand tu baises » retorqua Drago

« En tout cas je ne dors pas avec ma casquette de baseball ! Tu sais que tu peux l'enlever maintenant, on sait très bien que tu as le front dégarnis. » le piqua l'ancienne Gryffondor

« Mes cheveux forment un V ! Je n'ai pas le front dégarnis ! » se défendit le blond

« Hey ! » intervient Ginny. « C'est l'anniversaire de la petite ! On fait à paix ! Prenez un verre » Elle tendit une coupe de champagne à chacun d'entre eux.

« Et pas de casquette sur les photos ! » dit-elle en l'enlevant de la tête de Drago qui remis ses cheveux en ordre

« Dégarnis ! » commenta Hermione qui reçut un joli doigt d'honneur de la part du blond qui se plaça derrière elle.

Blaise et Ginny se mire face à l'heure amis, leurs verres de champagne à la main. Ginny commença :

« Avant que tout le monde soit là, on voudrait porter un toast aux deux personnes les plus importantes de notre petite puce. »

Blaise continua : « Et nos meilleurs amis. Grâce à vous, on est arrivé à son premier anniversaire avec presque toute nos facultés mentale »

Ginny poursuivit pleine d'émotion : « On vous aime tous les deux » Et le couple leva son verre en direction de leurs amis.

« Tu pleures ? » demanda Drago à Ginny qui avait les yeux brillants.

« Les mamans ça pleure ! » répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

Le moment fort en émotion se trouva interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

« C'est la baby-sitter super ! » s'exclama Ginny

« Pourquoi une baby-sitter ? » demanda Hermione en regardant Sophie qui lui souriait « Vous êtes tous les deux-là »

« Cette fille est géniale ! Quand Sophie est en mode Terminator, il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à la calmer ! On l'appelle la charmeuse de bébé ! » expliqua Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Malfoy demanda à Blaise avec un sourire pervers : « Hé ! Elle est canon ? »

« Super canon » répondit Blaise avec un clin d'œil, sous l'œil dépité d'Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel !

« Les amis, je vous présente Amy » annonça Ginny

Ladite Amy était une jeune adolescente, qui devait avoir aux alentours de 13 ans. Elle portait des lunettes, avait la coupe au carré et un joli sourire.  
Malfoy fusilla son ami du regard, qui riait le plus discrètement possible de la tête qu'avait fait son ami en la voyant arriver.

« Salut Amy » la salua Hermione. Amy lui répondit par un sourire et vint chercher Sophie qui lui tendait les bras. Elle s'excusa en prétextant que Sophie avait besoin d'être changée et quitta la pièce.

« C'est elle la charmeuse de bébé ? » demanda Hermione, étonnée

« Oui ! Si elle avait l'âge de coucher avec Blaise, je serais obsolète »

« Mais tu ne seras jamais obsolète mon amour » la rassura Blaise en lui donnant un baisé.

Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy, qui était toujours derrière elle et dit : « Tu peux t'éloigner s'il te plait tu pus la gerbe, c'est affreux »

Une lueur sadique éclaircit l'esprit du blond.

« Oh c'est vrai ? » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse avant de s'approcher davantage d'Hermione et de l'entourer de ses bras en riant

« Arrêtes tu schelingue ! » cria-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte en riant aux éclats

Le couple assistait à la scène en souriant, quand Blaise lança à l'oreille de Ginny : « Tu vois, je n'avais pas tort pour le rendez-vous. C'était peut-être précipité mais ils peuvent s'entendre, voire plus si affinité » Et il lui embrassa la tempe. Ginny les regardait rire aux éclats et se dit que son mari n'avait pas tort !

* * *

Les invités étaient tous arrivé et l'anniversaire pouvait enfin commencer ! Certains étaient dans le jardin, avec Ginny, Blaise et Sophie. D'autres se trouvaient la maison et savouraient les bons petits fours d'Hermione. Cette dernière venait d'entrer dans le salon pour apporter de nouvelle assiette d'apéritifs. Elle intercepta une conversation de quatre filles qui étaient installé sur les canapés. Elle parlait de déchirure, de carapaces, Hermione ne savait pas trop. Elle se demanda si elles n'avaient pas trop abusé de champagne quand l'une d'elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! » lança cette femme brune, pas bien grande et assez ronde. Hermione souffle un bon coup et se tourna en leur direction avec son plus beau sourire « C'est vous le traiteur ? » continua la femme

« Oui ! Et je suis l'amie de Ginny ! » répondit Hermione toute souriante

« Ah ! Alors vous devez venir ici ! » lui ordonna la brune en pointant du doigt la place à côté d'elle. Hermione n'enleva pas son sourire et s'exécuta en se demandant ce que cette femme voulait

« Nous avons un problème de taille » lança la dame d'un ton sec. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, elle se sentais extrêmement mal à l'aise. « Vous petits plats sont absolument mortelle. » déclara la dame en riant accompagné des deux autres femmes autour d'elles, ce qui rassura Hermione, qui la remercia.

* * *

Drago se trouvait dans le jardin. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être tranquille et profiter du soleil, même s'il mourrait de chaud. Ginny l'avait obligé à porter une des chemises de Blaise. Il détestait ça ! Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ses tee-shirt large. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, il avait accepté. Malheureusement pour lui, l'un des voisins de Ginny et Blaise ne voulais pas lui laisser le plaisir d'être dans ses pensées. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes, qui paraissait des heures pour Drago, que l'homme lui racontait les grands moments de sa vie.

« J'étais un vrai sportif à la fac » dit l'homme en buvant une gorgée de bière

Drago avait quelque peu du mal à le croire, vu sa carrure. Il était plutôt enrobé et n'avait rien d'un ancien sportif. Il devait avoir la quarantaine. Il lui lança un « Ah ouais ? » en buvant lui aussi une gorgée

« J'étais sprinter. 400 mètres en 4.2 secondes » se vantait-il, très fière de lui en montant son buste.

« Woua c'est rapide » commenta Drago tout en se demandant quand il allait enfin le laisser tranquille.

« Ouais, c'est rapide. Comment tu crois que j'ai attrapé miss Royaume-Unis là-bas ? » dit-il en montrant sa femme qui se dirigeait vers eux. Une jolie blonde, d'une quarantaine d'année elle aussi. Contrairement à son mari, elle avait un physique plutôt avantageux. Drago la reluqua, elle était jolie mais pas assez à son gout.

« Alors ? Qui est ce qui parle de moi ? » demanda la blonde, un verre de champagne à la main. Son mari s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baisé mais elle tourna la tête du coté de Malfoy, qui semblait lui avoir tapé dans l'œil !

« Salut vous êtes qui ? Moi c'est Beth ! » dit-elle en lui tendant la main, que Drago serra en se présentant à son tour.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà vu, je m'en serais souvenue de se visage » s'exclama-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.  
Croyant se débarrasser rapidement de se voisin collant, il n'avait pas imaginé que sa femme allait rappliquer pour l'allumer ! Il partit dans ses pensées, en les écoutant d'une oreille.

* * *

Toujours assise dans le salon, Hermione discutait avec les femmes, qui étaient les voisines de Ginny et Blaise.

« Avec quelqu'un qui nous épaule, on peut tout traverser ! » racontait la dame brune quand tout à coup elle cria « Scott ! Hé Scott ! »

Elle s'adressait à un homme assis sur un canapé à quelque mètre d'elles. Ils étaient occupés avec deux petit garçons mais se leva en direction d'elles, voyant que la brune l'appelait.

« Je crois que Connor c'est mis dans une situation un petit peu embarrassante » expliqua-t-elle en montrant son bébé sans son cosy. Elle se pinça le nez et il comprit alors que la couche du bébé devait être changé. Hermione conclu que se Scott devait être le mari de cette femme. Ils se présentèrent et il disparut avec le bébé.

* * *

Drago était maintenant contrait d'écouter la vie sexuelle d'un autre voisin de ses amis. Pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, il était encore accompagné d'une bière. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre qu'il en avait bu, mais il supportait mieux les jérémiades des voisins. A croire qu'ils c'étaient tous passer le mot ! Avait-il une tête de psychomage ?

« On n'arrêtait pas de faire l'amour, on le faisait tout le temps et partout. Et puis un jour il y a un bébé à nourrir et il faut attendre que les gamins soient endormis mais il faut qu'ils aient bien dormis la vieille sinon on se les retrouve sur les genoux et … » Il fût interrompu par un autre homme, qui avait une petite fille dans les bras. Il se présenta à Drago : « Salut, je suis le compagnon de Ted, je m'appelle Gary » Il lui tendit sa main que Drago serra en esquissant un sourire.

« Pris en flague » lança Ted, mal à l'aise.

* * *

« Non en fait je suis célibataire. » dit Hermione toujours entouré des trois femmes. Elle dégustait un petit four et finit son verre de vin. « Il n'y a que moi ! »

« D'accord » dit DeeDee, la dame brune qui c'était enfin présentée. « En tout cas, vos viandes et vos fromages sont excellent ! C'est justement de ça que l'on parlait. »

« C'est gentil » les remerciât Hermione

« Et oui mais ce n'est pas rien, je trouve que c'est une chance d'avoir ce talent ! C'est vous qui rouler votre viande ? » Hermione acquiesça « Vous entendez ça ? Elle enroule elle mêle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant les autres femmes « Moi la viande j'y touche pas ! Seulement avec mes lèves. »

Hermione manqua se s'étouffé après cette confession.

* * *

Tout le monde était rentré dans la maison et chantait la chanson Joyeux Anniversaire en chœur pour la petite Sophie qui fêtait ses 1 an ! Ginny marchait, tout en chantant, avec le gâteau dans les bras. Elle le posa devant sa fille qui souriait comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Une fois la chanson terminée, elle souffle les bougies à la place de sa Sophie. Blaise, placé à l'autre bout de la table, les filmait. Il demanda à Hermione et Drago de se placer aux coté de Sophie pour prendre une photo d'elle avec ses parrain et marraine. Une fois qu'ils se mirent à la hauteur de Sophie, Blaise cria : « A trois, tout le monde dit Malfoy à les cheveux en forme de V ! » Tout le monde se mit à rire, même la petite Sophie, et Blaise pu prendre une magnifique photo.


	4. La vie reprend son cours

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le quatrième chapitre, merci à Swangranger, L et LadyAmande pour vos reviews, j'èspère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !

Nous étions au début du printemps. Drago aimait beaucoup cette saison, il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Un temps idéal pour lui, qui adorait courir le matin. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il courrait, il décida de renter. Il passait chaque jour par un grand stade de foot. Aujourd'hui, une équipe de football féminin d'adolescente était en train de s'entrainer. L'une des filles fit une passe à sa coéquipière légèrement trop fort et le ballon arriva vers les pieds de Drago qui s'empressa de le récupérer de tirer en direction des buts en hurlant « But ! » et en levant les bras en l'air tout en continuant son footing. Son petit numéro eu l'air d'amusé les demoiselles, l'une d'elle commença même à lui courir après pour le rattraper mais ses amies arrivèrent jusqu'à elle pour l'en empêcher. Elles étaient pliées de rire devant leur amie qui bavait devant lui. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte

Une fois arrivé à son appartement, plein de sueurs, il retrouva sa conquête de la vieille, nue, dans son lit, qui venait de se réveiller. Son appartement était assez petit et simple, une sorte de studio. Sa chambre était en même temps son salon. A quelque mètre se trouvait la cuisine. Il allât jusqu'au frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau.

« Salut, tu prends un petit dej' ? » lui demanda-t-elle sensuellement en lui faisait signe de la rejoindre dans le lit.

« Non je ne peux pas j'ai un match dans une heure » lui répondit- il tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et lui dit qu'il devait se rendre dans la salle de bain. « Fais toi du café, les tasses sont dans le buffet » et il ferma la porte de la douche.

* * *

Il était tous juste neuf heures du matin quand la boutique d'Hermione ouvrit ses portes _. Fraiche_ , c'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Après Poudlard, elle avait abandonné sa vie de sorcière et en commença une nouvelle dans le monde des moldus. Elle avait décidé de se lancer dans la cuisine et été partie à Paris suivre la meilleure formation qui soit. Le nom de sa boutique était un clin d'œil qu'elle fait à la capitale française, qu'elle avait adoré. Elle avait ranger sa baguette magique au fond d'un tiroir, qu'elle sortait de temps à autre pour se remémorer de bons souvenir. Elle ne l'avait jamais réutilisé depuis la fin de Poudlard.  
Ses employés installèrent les gâteaux, cupcakes et muffins sur des présentoirs, qu'ils déposèrent sur les comptoirs de la boutique. Le pain avait été mis au four, ainsi que des croissants et pains aux chocolats. Hermione était occupé dans la cuisine avec son chef qui lui faisait gouter sa dernière recette de cookies. Elle les regardait avec envie en reniflant leurs succulente odeur.

« Hum, ça a l'air délicieux » dit-elle en coupant un bout d'un cookie qu'elle approchait de sa bouche

« Attend ! Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait finis » s'affola son chef tout en suivant Hermione qui se rendait à l'avant de la boutique tout en savourant le cookie « La pâte est beaucoup trop fine et avec de la cannelle de Ceylan ça aurait été beaucoup mieux et … »

Hermione le coupa : « C'est un régal ! T'es peut-être bipolaire mais t'es un génie ! J'en mangerais sur la tête d'un pouilleux ! »

« Sur la tête d'un pouilleux mais c'est dégueulasse ! » lui dit son chef en riant. Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas il tourna le regard vers la chose qui envoutait sa patronne. Elle regardait à travers la vitrine du magasin un homme qui allait rentrer dans la boutique. Il comprit alors et dit : « Ah ! Voilà poulet fermier ! » Hermione se dirigea derrière le comptoir en direction de la caisse. Elle enleva son bonnet et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer. Elle abordait une jolie tenue : un jean blanc avec une chemise rouge, encore et toujours du rouge, et un blaser gris. Elle dit à son employé qui était à la caisse qu'elle s'en occupait. Son chef cuisinier la suivit et lui dis « Tu ne fais pas ça quand c'est le vieux père Johnson qui vient ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et le piqua : « Ne la ramène pas et vas arranger tes cookies ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine. Ledit poulet fermier ouvrit la porte et salua Hermione

« Laissez-moi devinez, sandwich baguette poulet fermier ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire béat

« Je deviens prévisible hein ? » dit-il gêné en passant la main dans ses cheveux

« Je dirais que fidèle vous conviendrais mieux ! Ça fait trente-cinq fois le même sandwich » expliqua Hermione, fière d'elle, pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aide

« Oh vous comptez ? » lui demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

« Environ trente-cinq fois » répliqua Hermione, qui sentait le rouge lui arrivé aux joues « Vous savez, il y a autre chose sur le menue si vous voulez changez … » dit-elle pour changer de sujet

« Eh bien surprenez moi ! »

« Volontiers ! Vous aimez les croissants ? » Il acquiesça « Alors j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! » Et elle prit un croissante quelle allais emballer pour le mettre dans un sac à emporter. L'homme regardait Hermione qui était de dos et semblait vouloir lui parler. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança : « Dites, comment cela se fait que vous ne portiez pas de badge avec votre nom dessus ? Comme ça je le connaitrais. »

« C'est Hermione » dit-elle rapidement comme si elle attendait depuis des années qu'il le lui demande.

« Hermione, moi c'est Sam. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trente-cinq sandwich » Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra. Elle reçut comme un électrochoc quand sa peau toucha la sienne. Par Merlin qu'est qu'elle avait aimé ça !

« Trente-six maintenant ! »

Elle emballa le tout, l'encaissa, il lui dit de garder la monnaie et elle le remercia. Il la salua et commença à s'en aller quand elle s'empressa de l'interpeller : « Vous ne voulez pas mettre votre carte de fidélité dans le pot ? On gagne un déjeuner ! »

« Et que diriez-vous de gagner un diner avec moi ? » l'interroge a-t-il tout en mettant sa carte dans le pot.

Elle sourit bêtement et s'empressa de mettre la main sur sa carte. Une voix derrière elle lui dit : « Doucement ma belle attend qu'il soit parti » Une fois qu'elle ne vit plus Sam elle s'empressa de mettre sa main dans le pot et se rendit compte qu'elle avait plusieurs cartes au nom de Sam ! Elle allait devoir appeler chacun d'entre eux pour trouver celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

* * *

Drago se trouvait au travail. Il s'occupais de placer les caméras qui filmait les matchs de basket. C'était devenue son sport favori. La première fois qu'il était allé voir un match, c'était avec Blaise. Le soir même, il avait fait un tas de recherche au sujet de ce sport qu'il vénérait. Il avait décidé d'en faire son métier. Il avait rejoint le monde moldu en particulier car il ne supportait plus le monde sorcier. Trop de mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais parlé, même pas à Blaise. Son rêve était de devenir directeur de chaine sportive. Pour le moment, il recevait les ordres mais il avait l'œil. Son directeur prenait toujours ses conseils en compte, comme aujourd'hui :

« Allez ! On se motive, on donne de l'énergie ! Caméra sept ! » hurla un homme avec un casque sur la tête qui était relier à un micro. Il se baladait dans la salle en donnant des ordres à tout le monde

« Simon je veux le résultat du pourcentage de tir. Caméra huit ! Le huit tu zoom encore, encore encore ! Caméra deux ! Et la six ! La six ! Où est la six ? »

« Attend les Glasgow vont en mettre un on devrait rester vers l'arrière. » expliqua Drago sûr de lui

Pas manquer, l'équipe marqua un joli panier de 3 points.

« Jolie ! Bien vu Malfoy ! Simon et les pourcentages de réussite alors ? T'es trop moche pour pas être intelligent ! »

Ledit Simon lança un regard noir à son patron et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe : « Je ne peux vraiment pas le blairer » Il se trouvait au côté de Malfoy, qui se mit à rire.

« J'ai envie de lui faire endosser le meurtre de quelqu'un d'autre ! Les empreintes, la scène de crime … » Il fut interrompu par l'homme qui hurlait : « Qu'est qu'il y a Simon ? »

« Rien les pourcentages arrivent tout de suite monsieur » dit-il avec son plus beau faux sourire.

* * *

Après son épuisante journée de travail, Hermione se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Elle avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, car elle savait qu'elle pourrait appeler son cher et tendre Sam.  
Elle entra dans son bain et commença à passer les coups de fils, espérant tomber sur son Sam rapidement. Personne ne répondit, elle décida de laisser un message :

« Bonjour Sam, c'est Hermione Granger de chez Fraiche. Je crois que vous avez laissé votre carte dans ma boutique aujourd'hui pour le déjeuner gratuit. En tout cas je l'espère car vous être l'un des quatre Sam de cette semaine et si c'est vous, comme vous m'avez invité à diner, j'accepte si c'est …. » Elle fût interrompue car quelqu'un décrocha :

« Allo ? Pourquoi vous appelez mon mari ? Nous sommes très heureux ensemble ! » dit une femme énervée

« Oh euh oui je, j'en suis sûre ! Je, hum, je suis désolée madame » et elle raccrocha morte de honte.

Elle s'attaque à une deuxième carte. Elle composa le numéro et une femme répondit :

« Allo Sam ? »

« Oui Samantha » répondit la personne au bout du fil

« Oh ! Une Sam alors ! Excusez-moi c'est une erreur ! » s'excusa Hermione

« Peut-être pas ! Vous êtes célibataire ? »

Hermione fit les gros yeux et raccrocha. Elle composa un autre numéro sans succès et essaya le dernier qui lui restait. Après quelques sonneries, elle tomba sur la messagerie :

« Salut Sam, docteur Sam Nelson. Je suis Hermione Granger de chez Fraiche et j'espère sincèrement que vous êtes le Sam à qui j'ai parlé se matin. Si ce n'est pas vous je suis foutue parce que vous êtes le dernier Sam à avoir laissé sa carte chez moi pour un déjeuner gratuit. Oh excusez-moi, j'ai un double appel, je vous mets en attente ! » dit-elle en souriant bêtement.

« Allo ? » …. « Oui c'est elle » Hermione perdit son sourire. C'était la police. Blaise et Ginny avait eu un accident.

* * *

Après le coup de fil du policier, Hermione sortit de son bain rapidement et enfila des habits en vitesse pour se rendre au commissariat. Il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Elle avait peur, l'angoisse montait et ses yeux ne pouvais plus retenir ses larmes. L'officier avait une voix inquiétante au téléphone, elle savait que c'était grave.  
Elle ouvrit la porte du local et se dirigea vers l'accueil où elle demanda l'officier Jackson.  
On lui indiqua qu'elle devait monter à l'étage et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle trouva le bureau de l'officier et toqua avant de rentrer. La voyant, l'officier se leva et dit :

« Miss Granger ? » Elle acquiesça

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle affolée

« Je suis désolé, Ginny et Balise Zabini sont décédé dans un accident de voiture. Je vous présente toute mes condoléances »

Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle était pétrifiée, choquée, dans sa tête résonnait « accident de voiture » et « décédé ». Elle commença à avoir la tête qui tournais. L'officier se précipita vers elle et l'invita à s'assoir. Il allait lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle bu d'une traite. Une fois qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle s'effondra en larme.

« Je suis désolée de vous demander ça maintenant mais il nous faudrait le nom, prénom et numéro du parent le plus proche, vous pouvez nous donner tout ça ? »

Hermione était dans ses pensées. Le parent le plus proche ? Commet expliquer à se gentil policier que les familles de ses amis était sorcier et qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone ?  
Ginny et Blaise avait coupé les ponts avec leurs familles, qui n'avais jamais accepter leur relation et le fait qu'ils ne veuillent plus entendre parler de magie. La guerre les avait tous secouer, mais le couple avait été catégorique : plus de magie et encore moins pour leurs enfants.  
Les parents de Blaise ont aussi été catégorique : c'était eux ou Ginny. Blaise n'avait même pas hésité. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, sa mère était décédée et son père, passionné du monde moldu, avait décidé de quitter son terrier pour s'installer au Londres moldu après le décès de sa femme. Il avait repris contact avec sa fille et avait accepté sa relation avec Blaise, grâce à l'arrivé de Sophie ! Ses frères, en revanches, ont vu son couple comme une trahison et ne l'on jamais accepté. En particulier Ron, qui avait aussi coupé les ponts avec Hermione, car elle avait soutenu Ginny. Harry quant à lui, c'était séparé dans de mauvais termes avec la rouquine et voyageait aux quatre coins de monde. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.  
Hermione pencha alors sur le père de Ginny comme parent le plus proche et donna les coordonnées nécessaires à l'officier

Tout d'un coup, l'image de Sophie lui traversa l'esprit et elle demande, affolée : « Ils ont une petite fille, Sophie ! Est-ce que … elle était … ? »

« Non rassurée vous, c'est une jeune fille qui la gardait au moment de l'accident. Les officiers de police l'ont placé au CPE pour la nuit » expliqua l'officier

« Au CPE ? » demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas

« Le centre de protection de l'enfance. » il marque une courte pause avant de reprendre « Il s'occupent des cas de ce genre »

« Les cas de ce genre ? » ajouta-t-elle

« Les enfants orphelins »

Hermione ne retient plus ses larmes et s'effondra.

* * *

Drago arriva devant le commissariat à vive alors, sur sa moto. Il se gara en vitesse et courus vers l'entrée. Granger l'avais appelé en lui disant que la police l'avait appelé au sujet de Ginny et Blaise qui avait eu un accident et qu'il devait la rejoindre immédiatement. Il entra en trombe dans le commissariat et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il entendit une petite voix dernière lui

« Malfoy »

Il se tourna et trouve Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui lançant un signe interrogateur. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'effondré de plus belle. Il comprit alors. Il se dirigeât vers elle, le regard vide et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent là, blottit l'un contre l'autre, pendant un très long moment.


	5. Au revoir les amis

Bonjour a tous, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Je passais mes partiels et je suis partie en vacance. Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. J'èspère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Après avoir discuté avec l'agent de police, Drago et Hermione décidèrent de se rendre dans la maison de Ginny et Blaise. Une fois arrivée, ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur un cadre photo ç l'entrée du couple. Hermione senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais les retient autant que possible. Ils devaient s'occupé de quelque chose de très important : récupérer Sophie ! Ils s'installèrent dans la salon, Hermione saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro du centre que l'officié lui avait donnée.

« Non non non je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas la voir ce soir ! » s'énerva Hermione « Non madame je me fiche de votre règlement je … » Elle fut coupée par la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fil. « Raaah ! Oui vous pouvez me joindre à se numéro » Et elle raccrocha sous les yeux de Drago qui attendait d'avoir le détail de la conversation.

« Ils ne feront rien avant demain matin huit heures ! » dit-elle d'un ton agacé

« Ecoute, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. » tenta Drago pour la rassurer « On n'a qu'à dormir ici ce soir, comme ça on sera là s'ils appellent tôt demain matin » Hermione acquiesça « Tu devrais prendre la chambre d'ami » continu a-t-il

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre leur chambre » lui proposa-t-elle

Il refusa gentiment prétextant qu'il préférait dormir sur le canapé du salon. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et chacun se dirigea de son côté.  
Drago s'allongea sur le canapé, en fixant le plafond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, qui habituellement étant bruyante, de rire, de conversations, de soirées. Et il réalisa que plus jamais ce ne serait comme avant. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Drago fût réveiller par du bruit qui venait de la cuisine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce. Il vit Hermione qui mettait de l'ordre en rangeant le lave-vaisselle et faisant la vaisselle qui se trouvait dans l'évier. Elle aperçut Drago et lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit. Il demanda : « Quelqu'un à appeler ? »

« Juste leur avocat. Il veut nous voir, il ne devrait pas tarder. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu veux des pancakes ? » Il acquiesça et ils prirent leur petit déjeuné en silence.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Hermione alla ouvrir et tomba sur l'avocat qui avait appelé plus tôt. Ils s'installèrent sur la table du salon pour entamer la conversation.

« Je sais que ce doit être un moment très douloureux pour vous. Peter va énormément manquer à ses collègues. Vous devez avoir des questions. » commença par expliquer l'avocat

« Oui en effet, surtout à propos de Sophie. Qu'est qui va se passer pour elle ? » demande Hermione

« Oui, alors je me suis déjà occupé de son transfert. La famille d'accueil qui l'a accueilli hier l'a ramené au centre. On pense qu'elle s'adaptera mieux dans son environnement. Donc en premier lieux, il faut la récupérer et la ramener ici » répondit-t-il

« D'accord et qui s'en charge ? » demanda Drago

« Pardon mais Ginny et Blaise vous ont-ils parlé de la démarche pour la tutelle ? » questionna l'avocat

« Non » répondirent-ils en même temps

« Eh bien en préparant leur testament, nous avons discuté pour savoir qui s'occuperait de Sophie s'ils avaient malheureusement à disparaitre et leur choix c'est porté sur vous deux. »

Hermione et Drago qui étaient collé au fond de leurs sièges s'avancèrent en même temps en fixant l'avocat d'un air choqué.

« Attendez voire, lui et moi ? Ils nous ont choisis tous les deux ? » dit Hermione, choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je me doute que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous souhaitiez fonder une famille mais … »

« Il y a surement un malentendu, nous ne sommes pas mariés » expliqua-t-elle un poil excédé

« Non non, ils nous ont arrangé un rendez-vous mais on n'est même pas arrivé jusqu'au restaurant » continua Malfoy

« Oui un échec ! je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un rendez-vous ! Il s'est comporté comme un tel connard ! et … » poursuivit-elle

Elle fût coupée par l'avocat : « Je sais c'est un coup de massue ! Mais croyez-moi j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader ! Mais il y a d'autre option pour que vous puissiez refuser, parce que ce n'est pas rien, il s'agit de la vie d'un enfant et c'est une grosse responsabilité ! »

Après cette annonce, Hermione et Drago s'excusèrent et partirent prendre l'aire quelque minute. Après quelque « oh mon dieu » et surtout une grosse réflexion, ils reprirent place en face de l'avocat.

« Donc les options. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait d'autre option » reprit Malefoy encore un peu sonné

« Oui, nous avons le père de Ginny d'une part »

« Eh bien voilà parfait ! » se réjouit Drago en regardant Hermione qui ne partageait pas le même avis que lui. Le père de Ginny est âgé et pas très en forme. Ce serait une erreur de le laisser avec Sophi.

L'avocat continua : « Nous avons leurs cousins et … »

Hermione interrompit l'avocat : « Attendez, est ce que je peux vous interrompre un instant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe si seulement l'un de nous deux décide de réaliser la volonté de Blaise et Ginny ? Seulement un seul ? » demanda Hermione

« Ou tous les deux ? » ajouta Drago montrant qu'il était autant investi qu'elle.

« Ils vous ont choisis ! Je n'ai plus qu'à organiser une audience pour la garde provisoire et l'affaire sera réglé. » « Bien, pour la partie finance, il y a de quoi rembourser les traites de la maison, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'économie, mais une chose à la fois, concentrons-nous sur Sophie. Donc je vous suggère à tous les deux d'emménager ici »

« Vous voulez dire tous les deux ? Ici ? Ensemble ? » dirent ils en chœurs en se dévisageant

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Sophie en attendant de voir ce que vous voulez faire. »

Après quelque échange, l'avocat passa un coup de fil pour confirmer à Hermione et Drago qu'ils pouvaient aller chercher Sophie au centre. L'avocat s'en alla et les deux ennemis partirent chercher Sophie. Arrivé eu CPE, ils signèrent quelques documents pour pouvoir récupérer Sophie. Ce fût une joie et un soulagement quand ils virent une dame avec Sophie dans les bras, marcher vers eux. Après quelques bisous et câlins, ils retournèrent dans leur nouvelle maison.  
Sophie paraissait exténuer à leur arriver. Hermione l'installa dans son lit parapluie et elle s'endormie aussi tôt. Drago alla prendre une bière dans la cuisine et rejoignit Hermione dans le salon. Il regarda Sophie qui dormait à point fermé.

« C'est clair qu'ils n'ont pas réfléchi » lança Drago en s'asseyant sur le canapé, sa bière à la main.

« Il faut qu'on établisse un programme pour les siestes, c'est très important » répondit Hermione le nez dans un livre intitulé _Comment devenir de bon parent ?_

« Quoi ? » demanda Drago qui ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir

« Enfin je crois. Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » dit-elle en levant le nez du livre

« J'ai dit qu'ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Est-ce que Blaise ou Ginny t'avais parlé de quelque chose ? »

« Non »

« Pourtant ce n'est pas le truc qu'on oublie de mentionner ! Hey Malfoy, t'as vu le match des Lakers hier soir quand Toby fait une feinte et un tir en extension en reculant pour marquer en beauté ? Ah oui et tiens je voulais te dire si je meurs je te laisse ma gamine ! C'est n'importe quoi franchement » râla-t-il

« Ginny planifiait tout, on fait partie d'un plan »

« Et c'est quoi exactement ce plan ? Il est prévu qu'on vive ensemble dans cette maison ? En supposant bien sûr qu'on est les moyens d'habité ici ! » s'énerva Drago en avalant une gorgé de bière.

« L'avocat a dit qu'il y avait de quoi couvrir les traites » justifia Hermione qui paraissait beaucoup plus détendu que lui

« Et pour l'entretien on fait comment ? Et pour les charges ? Et les taxes ? T'as une idée de ce que ça coute une baraque comme ça tous les mois ? Blaise était associé dans un grand cabinet d'avocat, moi je ne gagne pas ce genre de salaire ! Et toi tu fais quoi ? Des petits fours pour gagner ta vie ? »

« Je tiens un commerce qui marche très bien et je m'en sors parfaitement bien ! » se défendit-elle en parlant plus fort. Ses joues commencèrent à devenir rouge.

« Ah oui ? En tout cas gérer un bébé c'est pas gérer une pâtisserie ! » attaqua-t-il tout en continuant à siroter sa bière.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? » s'exclama Hermione qui commençais à être agacé par son comportement.

« Les bébés ça pissent partout, ça mort c'est un peu comme les chiens ! Sauf qu'un chien sait qu'il ne faut pas lécher la prise de courant ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant les propos de son interlocuteur. Elle était sur le point de rétorquer quand Sophie se mit à pleurer. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

« Coucou ma puce » dit Malfoy en tendant se dirigeant vers Sophie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione lui attrapa le bras et crie « Non ! » Il la regarda d'un air étonné et elle explique : « Ne la prend pas ! Elle doit apprendre à s'auto apaiser »

« Elle doit quoi ? »

« S'auto apaiser, se calmer toute seule ! Je viens de le lire, c'est important. » se justifia Hermione

« Tout vas bien, tu es une petite fille heureuse ! Tu sais quoi ? on va te chanter une chanson ! On va chanter euuuh » Hermione chercha une comptine et regarda Malefoy d'un air désespérer pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une chanson adéquate. Il commença à chanter et Hermione le suivit :

« Les roues du bus tournent et roulent, tournent et roulent, tournent et roules, les roues du bus tournent et roulent toute la journée ! Le euuh raaaa c'est quoi la suite ? » demanda Hermione l'air inquiète

« Kenny Wiles sauve le bus, sauve le bus, sauve le bus alors Kenny Wiles sauve le bus et … » continua Malfoy

« Et il meurt ? Je ne me souviens plus » dit Hermione désespéré « Elle a peut-être faim ? Oui je pense qu'elle a faim, je vais lui donner à manger. Aller vient mon ange ! » Et elle prit Sophie dans ses bras devant l'air choqué de Drago qui se plaignit : « Hé, je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre ! »  
Il suivit Hermione et Sophie dans la cuisine.

* * *

« J'ai bientôt fini Sophie » dit Hermione en enclenchant le blender qui mixait les légumes qu'elle avait choisis pour préparer le repas de Sophie. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de petits pots dans les placards et de tout façon, elle préférait lui cuisiner quelque chose.

« Elle n'est pas critique culinaire, elle n'a que 1 an ! » s'exclama Malfoy qui se servait une deuxième bière au frigo

« Je sais mais je ne veux pas lui donner n'importe quoi ! » se défendit Hermione tout en souriant à Sophie

« Un jour ou l'autre tu vas manger Sophie espérons que ce soit avant tes 2 ans ! » se moqua Malfoy

Une fois que les légumes furent mixés, Hermione prix la mixture avec une cuillère qu'elle déposa dans un petit pot. Elle regardait Sophie qui pleurait toujours en lui expliquant qu'elle allait bientôt manger. Drago s'assit sur l'ilot centrale de la cuisine et lança à Hermione :

« Dis-moi Granger maintenant qu'il y a Sophie, où en est ton rêve de rencontrer quelqu'un et d'avoir ton bébé ? T'as pensé à ça ? Une femme de ton âge à déjà du mal à se disputer le peu de mec qui reste et qui ne soit pas trop naze ? »

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et lui demanda : « Attend t'as dit une femme de mon âge ? »

« Si tu sors avec quelqu'un il ne va pas se dire que tu es célibataire, tu sais ce qu'il va se dire ? Que tu es compliqué ! »

« Tu ne sais rien sur moi Malfoy ! » s'énerva-t-elle. Elle le contourna pour prendre une cuillère pour Sophie dans un tiroir mais il semblait bloqué. Elle tira dessus de plus en plus fort.

« Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir un tiroir avec une sécurité enfant » répliqua-t-il en enlevant la sécurité pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir le tiroir.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharne autant à me convaincre de laisser tomber » demanda-t-elle lassé par les propos que tenais Malfoy depuis plusieurs heures.

« Je n'essaie pas de te convaincre de laisser tomber j'essaie de voir ce qui est le mieux pour elle » se justifia-t-il

« Tu cherches surtout à voir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ! » lui cria-t-elle à la figure. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, fatiguer par tout ce qui venais d'arrivé, par les pleures de Sophie, par le comportement de la personne qui était censé la soutenir. Voyant le visage d'Hermione, Drago se radoucit et lui dit :

« Je cherche ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle ! Et ce n'est pas nous Hermione »

Le fait qu'il utilise son prénom lui fit une sensation bizarre, mais elle sentait qu'il était sincère dans ses propos. Pourtant elle n'était pas d'accord avec son point de vue et lui expliqua :

« Ils aimaient Sophie, ils l'aimaient par-dessus tout et parmi leur parents et leurs amis c'est nous qu'ils ont choisis ! Ils nous ont choisis ! »

Elle prit le petit pot et se dirigea vers Sophie.

« Voilà je viens, goute-moi ça je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ! » Hermione s'installa en fasse de Sophie qui était installer dans sa chaise haute. Elle prit une cuillère dans le pot et l'approcha de la bouche de Sophie qui ne semblais pas vouloir avaler ce qu'elle contenait. Après plusieurs essaie, Sophie prit la cuillère dans sa bouche et la cracha en direction d'Hermione, qui reçut tout en pleine figure. Drago, devant la scène ouvrit un placard à la recherche de céréale dont raffole Sophie. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui versa quelque céréale qu'elle dévora. Il regarda Hermione et lui demanda :

« Tu penses sincèrement qu'on est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle ? » Et il laissa Hermione seule.

* * *

L'enterrement de Ginny et Blaise eu lieu le lendemain. Il y avait de nombreuse personne, ce qui montrait à quel point ils étaient appréciés. Il eurent droit à une magnifique cérémonie, retraçant toute leur vie. Hermione pu faire un discours. Elle espérait voir Harry et Ron, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était venus. Après la cérémonie, tout le monde se rendit chez Ginny et Blaise afin de prendre une collation qu'Hermione avait soigneusement préparé. Certaines personnes avaient aussi ramené des plats. Les voisins qu'Hermione et Drago avait rencontré lors de l'anniversaire de Sophie discutait de la messe et surtout de l'avenir de Sophie.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il va se passer pour Sophie ? » demanda Beth

« Oh oui vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'est des amis à eux qui ont été désigné. La pâtissière célibataire » répondit Deedee tout en mangeant sa part de pizza

« Et le mec super sexy, le brun, qui sent toujours bon la sueur. » continua Ted s'attirant les foudres de son compagnon Gary

« Oh il va donc habiter dans le coin ? » demanda Beth tandis qu'un long sourire s'étendais sur son visage accompagné de Ted.

« Qui sent la sueur ? » intervint le mari de DeeDee qui ne semblait rien comprendre

* * *

Hermione surveilla que chacun trouve ce qu'il souhaitait et se dirigea dans le salon pour trouver sa mère, qui tenais Sophie dans les bras. Elle la remercia d'être ici et lui demanda si elle pouvait s'occuper encore un petit peu de Sophie. Sa mère accepta sans problème et Hermione s'éloigna et chercha Malefoy du regard. Ils devaient rencontrer les autres membres de la famille qui pourrait accueillir Sophie à leur place. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour les rencontre.  
Malfoy commença avec un cousin de Blaise, qui avait lui aussi, décidé d'habiter dans le monde moldu après la guerre.

« Donc vous êtes le cousin de Blaise c'est ça ? »

« Eh non non non ne glisse pas là-dessus ! » hurla ledit cousin de Blaise. « C'est qui celui-là ? Kyle ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme qui était à côté de lui.

« Mason » répondit-elle d'un ton sec, lançant un regarde foudroyant à son mari

« Mason, viens t'assoir ici tout de suite tu entends ! Donc oui je suis le cousin de Blaise, désolé pour le dérangement, nous avons huit enfants » expliqua-t-il a Drago

« Huit enfants ? Vous avez huit enfants ? » demanda Drago l'œil écarquillé en se demandant si Sophie ne serait pas l'enfant de trop.

« Neuf chéri » reprit la femme du cousin en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'incompétence parental de son mari

Hermione était installée dans la cuisine en compagnie de la cousine de Ginny. Elle paraissait effondrée.

« Il fallait absolument que je vienne pour Ginny. Et puis j'étais en tourné à Londres donc … »

« Oh en tournée ? Et vous vous produisez où ? Je connais peut-être ? » la coupa Hermione qui semblait ravis de la profession de cette cousine

« Eh bien je danse au Nibard ce soir et je serais à la Petite Chatte du jeudi au lundi. » expliqua-t-elle

« Oh c'est génial ! Vraiment génial » soupira Hermione. Elle espérait que Drago avait plus de chance avec le cousin de Blaise.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé avec les cousins qui ne faisait vraisemblablement pas l'affaire, Drago et Hermione devait rencontrer le père de Ginny. Hermione le connaissait déjà mais ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années, étant donné qu'il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec sa fille. Il avait beaucoup vieilli et avait besoin d'une bouteille d'oxygène qu'il avait avec lui. Drago commença :

« Il est important pour Sophie d'avoir l'occasion de voir son grand père » Il posa Sophie au sol et elle marchait à quatre pattes en direction de son grand père.

« C'est le portrait de Ginny » dit il les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa petite fille amoureusement.

« Donc Arthur, vous avez une maison pas très loin d'ici ? » continua Hermione. Il acquiesçât.

« Oui parce que voyez-vous, on espérait que comme Sophie est votre petit enfant, il nous a semblé logique que, enfin, vous voyez ce que … » poursuivit Drago qui fût coupé par Sophie qui s'était un peu trop approché de son grand père et qui avait trouver amusant de tirer sur le fil d'oxygène de la bouteille. Arthur commença à tousser, en manque d'oxygène.  
Hermione et Drago se levèrent rapidement, en disputant Sophie. Drago la prit dans sa bras et Hermione tendit l'oxygène à Arthur en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il reprit ses esprits et lâche un petit « oui »

Drago qui s'était assis dans le canapé, Sophie sur les genoux prit ses petits bras et les leva en disant « Youhou il respire ! » ce qui lui attira un rire de Sophie et un regard foudroyant d'Hermione.

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Hermione alla coucher Sophie et rejoint Drago dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, chacun une bière à la main, dans un silence profond. Drago le brisa en disant : « Remarque on pourrait la laisser à la famille qui en a neuf ! Eux aux moins ils savent garder un gamin en vie » Hermione sourit mais ne dit rien. Il rajouta : « La strip-teaseuse avait l'air bien » Hermione lui lança une tape sur l'épaule avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Il poursuivit : « Le grand père part contre c'est un non catégorique. C'est la merde » Il rirent doucement tout en continuant de siroté leurs bières.


	6. Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour le manque de publication, j'étais très occupée ces derniers temps mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Après l'enterrement de leurs amis, Drago et Hermione décidèrent qu'ils se devaient d'élever Sophie comme Ginny et Blaise le voulait. Ils contactèrent de nouveau l'avocat de leurs amis qui s'occupa de tous les documents nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent avoir la garde.  
Il ne leurs restait plus qu'à passer au tribunal pour que cela devienne officiel et le jour tant attendu arriva. Hermione, Drago, Sophie et leurs avocats étaient assis dans le tribunal en attendant que leur affaire soit appelée. Une fois que « l'affaire Sophie Zabini » fût appelé, nos trois protagonistes s'installèrent en face du juge. C'était une femme. Elle commença :

« J'ai pris connaissance de vos conclusions ainsi que du testament. Dans la mesure où vous avez été désigné comme tuteur, je ne me vois pas d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté des parents. »  
Hermione et Drago commencèrent à s'assoir jusqu'à ce que leur avocat leur fasse les gros yeux, signe de se lever immédiatement.  
La juge leur jeta un regard assassin et continua : « Cependant permettez-moi de … »

Elle fût coupée par un bruit. Elle leva la tête et s'aperçus qu'Hermione, qui avais Sophie dans les bras, venait d'échapper de ses main un pot contenant les céréales dont raffolait la petite.  
Elle s'excusa du regard auprès de la juge et commença à s'accroupir pour ramasser les céréales qui étaient tombées à terre. Drago se baissa à son tour pour l'aider à ramasser. Leur avocat s'excusa auprès du juge avec un sourire et se baissa en jetant un regard assassin aux deux ennemis :  
« Levez-vous ! Laissez ces céréales où elles sont et levez-vous ! »

Ils se levèrent immédiatement et Hermione s'excusa encore une fois en prétextant qu'elle ramasserait les céréales en partant.

« Par conséquent, j'accorde la garde morale et physique de l'enfant Sophie Zabini à Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. » Et elle frappa deux coups avec son maillet

Ils avaient enfin la garde officielle de Sophie ! Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres et s'avança avec l'avocat vers la sortie. Malefoy les suivait aussi mais quelque chose semblait le déranger. Il se tourna vers la juge et dit : « Et c'est tout ? Vous ne nous demandez rien ? » Hermione perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Drago en lui lançant un regard assassin. Il continua « Et si on était des dealers ou des macros ? » Hermione le regarda d'un air choqué et commença à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère »

La juge ôta ses lunettes, se pinça le haut du nez et lui demanda : « Etes-vous des dealers ou des macros ? »

« Non madame, non ! » répondit Hermione à sa place, tout en continuant à s'avancez vers la sortie, en tenant Malefoy par le bras. Elle craignait qu'il ne sorte une autre bourde.

* * *

Après le tribunal, ils échangèrent quelque mot avec l'avocat en le remerciant et ils se quittèrent. La nouvelle petite famille décida de rentrer dans leur nouvelle maison. Malfoy était toujours aussi mécontent de l'attitude du juge, qui leur avait donné la garde beaucoup trop facilement à son gout. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et commença à râler avec Sophie dans les bras : « Boom affaire suivante, emmenez la petite ! Non en fait prenez en deux ont fait un lot ! »

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être emmerdant ! Elle décida de ne pas relever ça phrase et fouilla son sac à la rechercher d'un jouet de Sophie : « Où est ce canard débile qu'elle adore et qui me rend cingler ? » Elle le trouva enfin au fond de son sac et le tendit à Sophie.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Malefoy continua son monologue :  
« Je ne comprends rien ! Je fais toujours gaffe, il y a même des femmes qui m'ont demandé qu'on ne se protège plus, je leurs dit non et je me retrouve avec un gosse sur les bras ! »

Hermione décida de changer de sujet pour le ramener à la réalité : « Ecoute, on doit établir un programme. Je bosse moi demain »

Elle vit Malfoy prendre un air dégouté et il lui demanda : « Tu ne sens pas ? » Elle fit non de la tête

« Elle a peut-être finis pas faire caca ? » demande-t-elle

Drago souleva Sophie pour sentir sa couche et hocha la tête. Il tendit Sophie à Hermione.

« Quoi c'est à ce point-là ? » Pensant que Drago en rajoutait, elle sentit à son tours la couche et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas menti ! Comment une si petite chose, tellement mignonne pouvait sentir une odeur pareille ?

* * *

Ils montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de Sophie qu'ils déshabillèrent. Elle était maintenant en couche sur sa table à langer et regardait les deux adultes avec un grand sourire, comme si elle les narguait.

« Bon, vas-y » lança Drago en tapotant l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle indignée. « Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis la fille ? »

« Bah oui » répondit Drago comme si cela était logique. Il s'attira les foudres de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui répliqua : « Non, hun un. Je ne veux pas être la seule à changer les couches pendant les deux ans à venir ! Lance toi ! »

« Bon ok ça va, ça ne doit pas être si difficile » se rassura Drago comme il le pouvait. Il toucha la couche en essayant de l'enlever sous les yeux d'Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui demanda alors : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne suis pas en train d'enlever le soutif d'une fille ! J'enlève la couche d'un bébé ! » s'énerva Malefoy. « Il n'y a pas une boite avec les instructions ? » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

« Enlève déjà les bandes adhésives ! Tu les vois ? »

Drago hocha la tête et tira sur les bande pour les enlevé. Une très forte odeur se répandit dans la pièce ce qui poussa les deux ennemis à se reculer d'un pas et mettre leur main en protection devant leur nez pour camoufler cette mauvaise odeur. Drago jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la couche de Sophie et s'écria :  
« Elle n'a pas assez mangé pour produire autant elle a mangé qu'un demi pot à midi ! » Après avoir repris des esprits il décida de reprendre les choses en main

« Ok donne moi des lingettes ! » Hermione s'exécuta tout en gardant une main devant son nez « Encore, encore, encore ! » ordonna Malefoy

La sonnette de la maison retentit et Malefoy vit une solution pour se sortir de ce calvaire. Il posa les lingettes à coté de Sophie et s'enfuit de la chambre en criant « Je vais ouvrir » sous les yeux paniqués d'Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Malefoy ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! » le supplia-t-elle mais il ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'elle était livrée à elle-même, elle décida de prendre les choses en main et commença à nettoyer Sophie.  
Elle sourit à sa filleule tout en gardant une distance correcte. « Ah mon dieu, ça me brûle les yeux ». Sophie se mit alors à rire et Hermione se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle.

* * *

Drago entendit le cri de détresse de son ennemie favorite mais ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'un sourire sadique et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il tomba sur les 3 couples de voisins qu'il avait vu a plusieurs reprises : le couple gay, Gary et Ted, les sportifs, Beth et son mari et Deedee et Scott. Chaque couple avait des plats préparer dans leurs mains. Drago les salua et leur demanda ce qu'était toutes ces choses.

« On vous a apporté quelque plat cuisiné, quelque petite chose à manger ! Les nouveaux parents ont souvent besoin d'aide. » expliqua Deedee

« Et bien entrez ! » s'exclama Drago en leur ouvrant la porte.

Il les fit patienter dans le salon et monta prévenir Hermione. Elle venait tout juste de finir de changer Sophie et elle était très fière d'elle. Drago rentra dans la chambre et lui dit « Hey nos voisins sont la ils ont apporté des … » Il s'arrêta net de parler quand il vit le visage d'Hermione. Il prit le même air dégouté que quand il avait senti la couche de Sophie.

Hermione l'attaqua : « Quoi ? Elle est impeccable et ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! » Il ne releva pas et commença à expliquer : « Granger tu as de la … » Elle le coupa et lui tendit Sophie afin qu'elle puisse aller saluer les voisins. « Ça va ! Abstiens toi espèce de lâche ! » Et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée suivit de Malefoy qui pouffait de rire.  
Elle salua les voisins, qui la saluèrent à leur tour mais ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent son visage. « On ne vous attendait pas, en voilà une surprise ! » dit Hermione toute souriante. Voyant que personne ne lui répondait et qu'ils avaient tous un sourire crispé elle demanda « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai quelque chose au milieu du visage ? »

« Pas au milieu, sur la joue gauche ! Ma chérie vous avez de la merde sur la figure ! » expliqua Deedee le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione perdit son sourire et devint rouge écarlate. Elle se toucha la joue et pu remarquer que Deedee disait vrai. Elle s'excusa et monta à l'étage pour se laver le visage. Malefoy la regarda partir en furie alors qu'il abordait un sourire narquois.

* * *

Après s'être débarbouillée, Hermione retrouva tout le monde en bas. Malefoy était parti coucher Sophie et ils purent discuter tranquillement, sans enfants ! Malefoy servait un verre de vin à tout les invités et le mari de Beth entama la discussion :

« Vous vous en sortez avec Sophie ? Vous avez l'air fatigué ! »

« Sans doute parce qu'on ne dort pas » expliqua Drago

« Ça ne se voit pas ! » dit Deedee en lançant un regard sensuel à Drago qui se senti mal à l'aise. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les nuits sans dormir, ça dure 10 ans ! » Tout le monde se mit à rire et confirma. Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un regard de compassions sur les futures années qui allaient arriver.

« Et vous n'arriverez jamais à vous faire à cette musique pour les tout petits ! Si je savais où vivent les Wiggles, et je vous assure que je fais des recherches, je les passerais volontiers à la kalashnikov » expliqua Scott en plaisantant

« Quand on est jeune parent et on à tous été dans se cas, on ne se doute pas de ce qui nous attend ! » dit Ted en prenant la main de Gary qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago

« C'est vrai, on a eu 9 mois pour se préparer et on continue quand même à se planter 1 fois sur 2. » dit Scott. Tout le monde ria une seconde fois.

« Bon trêve de plaisanterie, il y a deux choses impératives qu'il faut régler. Primo une baby-sitter, avec remplaçante » expliqua Deedee très sérieusement « Deuxièmement, avoir des serviettes en papier en réserve »

« Ne faite pas vos courses à ShopNow ils sont toujours à court de lait et ils n'ont pas de lingette non parfumées » expliqua Gary

« Il faut du paracétamol incolore. » dit Beth

« Et pas de bisphénol A » enchaîna Gary

« Rien en plastique, pas de produit chimique » reprit Deedee

« Je sais que Ginny voulait que Sophie aille à la maternelle le Petit Train, alors il faudrait penser à leur verser un petit quelque chose. » informa Ted à Drago et Hermione

« On devrait peut-être commencer à prendre des notes ? » chuchota Hermione à Drago

Drago acquiesça et se leva pour prendre du papier et un stylo. Hermione écoutait d'une oreille les conseils que leur donnait les voisins. Alors être parents, c'était autant de travail ? Malefoy avait peut-être raison, était-elle vraiment prête à jouer ce rôle ?


	7. Premières angoisses

Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour après un long moment d'absence. Je m'excuse pour cette longue pause, je promet de poster plus régulièrement à l'avenir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après la longue soirée passé auprès de leurs nouveaux voisins, Hermione et Drago se posèrent milles et une question à propos de Sophie. La priorité étant son bien-être, ils avaient pris tous les conseils qui leur avaient été donné. En premier lieu, Hermione lança l'idée d'établir un planning pour savoir qui s'occuperait de Sophie et surtout quand. Avec leur travail respectif ainsi que leur passe-temps, ils réussirent à établir un emploi du temps correct. Lorsque qu'Hermione était absent, Drago se permettait d'enlever quelque post it posés sur le temps qu'il devait accorder à Sophie et qui l'empêchait d'aller jouer au basket. Ou bien même à Hermione d'ôter ceux qui étaient posés pour elle afin de s'accorder un petit massage californien a l'institut de beauté.  
Drago pris son rôle très à cœur et commença à changer lui-même les couches de Sophie, même si cela le répugnait. Néanmoins, il n'avait toujours pas compris que le talc se mettait directement sur la peau et non pas sur la couche. Ils douchaient Sophie ensemble lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour un bain. Drago tenait Sophie et Hermione s'occupais du pommeau de douche, tout en faisant exprès d'asperger Drago par la même occasion.  
Drago s'occupait des courses avec Sophie. Lorsqu'il passait dans le rayon pot de bébé, ils les ouvraient chacun leur tout pour laisser Sophie les sentir et choisir ses propres parfums.  
Ils prirent gout à cette nouvelle vie, pas temps désagréable que ça, même si leurs anciennes vies leur manquaient aussi. Comme lorsque qu'Hermione décida de se relaxer en prenant un bon bain mais découvrit tous les jouets de Sophie qui avait envahi la salle de bain. Ou bien Drago, qui regardait un match important de basket avec Sophie, qui se mit à hurler et pleurer jusqu'à ce que Drago lui mette le fameux dessin animé des « Wiggles », qui commençait le rendre complètement dingue.

Un soir, les deux ennemis décidèrent de faire prendre un bon bain à Sophie. Après avoir jouer un long moment avec elle, Hermione regarda Sophie bizarrement :

« Elle fait sa tête de caca »

« Comment ça sa tête de caca ? » demanda Malefoy en toisant Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle

« Elle va faire dans la baignoire ! » Elle prit Sophie dans ses bras et la dirigea au-dessus des toilettes. Ginny et Balise avaient installer des tas de sécurité enfant, dont une sur les toilettes. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de l'enlever

« Vite dépêche-toi ! Elle va faire sur moi » insista Hermione en paniquant

« Je ne sais pas commence ça marche se truc »

« Tiens-la et pousse-toi, laisse-moi faire » Elle tendit Sophie à Drago et tira de toute ses forces mais rien ne se passa « Je ne sais pas comment ça marche se truc la ! Oh et puis merde »

Hermione pris la casquette que Drago avait sur la tête et la mis sous les fesses de Sophie pour qu'elle n'en mette pas de partout.

« Oh non ! Granger, elle date de Poudlard cette casquette ! » s'énerva Malefoy quand il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire

« Promis je te la laverais ! » Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant la tête de Malefoy

« AH C'est super drôle ! Vas-y mare toi ! » dit Drago tout en se mettant à rire à son tour.

Après avoir reprit leur calme, Hermione pris Sophie des bras de Drago et constata une anomalie au niveau de son ventre :

« Eh mais c'est quoi cette boule ? » demande-t-elle tout en touchant la petite boule qui se trouvait à proximité de son nombril

« Je ne sais pas. Son nombril qui ressort ? »

« Non non, elle n'avait pas ça hier ! Enfin je crois »

* * *

Hermione passa un coup de fil au pédiatre de Sophie pour avoir un rendez-vous car la boule présente sur la peau se Sophie l'inquiétait. Elle réussit à avoir une place le lendemain en début d'après-midi et emmena Sophie au cabinet. Elle avait pris la poussette du bébé mais regrattera amèrement son choix car elle n'arrivait jamais à la plier pour la ranger correctement. Après dix minutes de combat acharner avec la poussette, elle décida de la laisser devant la porte d'entrer du cabinet et alla se présenter à l'accueil. La secrétaire la guida pour l'emmener dans la salle d'auscultation et lui demanda d'attendre l'arriver du docteur. Son téléphone sonna, c'était le chef cuisinier de sa boutique, Lonnie.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de faire des manières, c'est notre plus gros événement ! Tu proposes tout ce qui marche ! Tu sais, tout ce qui est entouré de bacon. » expliquait Hermione à son amie d'un ton agacé.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! » dit une petite voix qui venait tout juste de fermer la porte de la salle. Hermione s'excusa auprès de son ami et raccrocha pour faire face au médecin.

« Hermione ? »

« Poulet fermier ? »

« Docteur poulet fermier ! » dit-il en plaisantant « J'ai su pour l'accident, je suis désolé pour vos amis »

« Merci » répondit Hermione qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la tragédie

« Vous m'avez laissé la moitié d'un message il y a quelque semaine » lança le Docteur pour détendre l'atmosphère voyant qu'Hermione était triste.

« Oui mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'est tombé dessus ! » expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt Sophie qui était entre les mains du médecin qui commençait à l'ausculter.  
« J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une petite grosseur sur l'estomac et je ne sais pas ce que ce n'est, ni d'où ça peut venir. Vous savez, mon amie Ginny, la mère de Sophie, a été la première de mes amies à avoir un bébé et je dois dire qu'elle était formidable avec Sophie. C'est la première personne que j'aurais appelé pour ça, c'est la première à qui je téléphonais pour tout d'ailleurs. » Elle reprit son souffle et essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait.  
« J'en suis malade, je suis anéantie. Je ne peux pas téléphoner à mon ami parce qu'elle vient de mourir. Et c'est la que j'ai envie de lui dire : mais putain tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser ton collier de perle ou ta pochette Yves Saint Laurent ? M'occuper d'un bébé c'est vraiment trop et je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. »

Sam la laissa s'expliquer sans la couper un seul instant. Une fois qu'elle eu terminer d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'exposer ces sentiments devant une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se sentit gênée et commença à rougir. Elle lança un petit : « Excusez-moi »

Sam lui adressa le plus beau des sourire et lui dit : « Je trouve que vous vous en sortez très bien en contenus des circonstances ! Elle a un hernie-ombilical. Ce n'est rien d'alarmant, souvent ça disparaît tout seul »

Elle sentit un grand soulagement envahir son corps et tout le stress et l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie s'était évaporés. Cependant, le docteur Sam griffonnait quelque mot sur une ordonnance. Elle le questionna alors : « Vous n'avez pas dit que ça disparaissait tout seul ? »

« Si, mais ça, c'est pour vous » Et il lui tendit le papier qu'elle se mit à lire à voix haute : « Une bouteille de vin : 1 à 2 verres à la demande ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire un coin auquel il répondit un petit rire gêné :

« Ce que vous faite est remarquable, mais pensé à faire une pause de temps en temps d'accord ? » Elle acquiesçât d'un signe de tête et pris Sophie dans ses bras. Il l'accompagna jusque devant la porte et lui dit :

« Ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous revoir Hermione. » Il prit sa main et y déposa un baisé.

« Ah moi aussi » répondit-elle d'un très joli sourire et le rouge aux joues.  
Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle, comme si des papillons avaient envahi son estomac, comme si elle flottait dans les nuages …

* * *

Une fois rentrée à la maison, Malefoy emmena Sophie avec lui pour une petite cession shopping. Hermione en profité pour ranger la maison et une fois terminé, elle suivit les conseils du docteur Sam et s'ouvrit une bonne bouteille de vin. Lorsque Drago arriva à la maison, elle venait d'ouvrir d'entamer une deuxième bouteille. Il rejoint Hermione dans le salon et posa Sophie dans son parc. Il s'approcha de la table ou elle était assise et lui dit :

« Tu vois j'étais à la pharmacie et je me suis rendu compte que les femmes regardent les hommes qui portent un bébé comme les mecs qui regardent les femmes avec de gros nibards »

« Tu sais ce que je me suis fait comme remarque ? » dit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, son verre de vin à la main « Je ne prendrais jamais un vrai bain dans cette maison. Ici c'est douche et rien d'autre. Dis donc tu ne te coiffe jamais toi ? Tu dois gagner un temps fou ! C'est pratique » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et bu une gorgée.

Il vit les deux bouteilles de vin prêt d'elle et comprit qu'elle devait avoir un peu trop abuser du vin ce soir. Il décida de la taquiner :

« Il te plait se vin ? »

Elle prit, cette fois ci, une longue gorgée et les sons « Hun hun » avec son pouce en l'air fut tout ce qu'elle pu lui répondre. Une fois qu'elle finit son verre elle le remplit de nouveau et lui demanda :

« Tu en voulais peut-être ? Parce que je peux partager, je suis partageuse ! »

« Non, ça va merci »

« Non toi tu n'en as pas besoin parce que toi tu ne te fais jamais de souci ! » lui lança-t-elle au visage. « C'est ce que m'avais dit Ginny quand elle nous avait branché ensemble elle m'a dit : Chérie, tu viens de te faire larguer par Viktor au bout de 3 ans, il faut que tu aille t'amuser et la TADAA ! Tu es apparu ! Toi qui es tellement charmant, tu es apparu et tu n'as même pas voulu qu'on aille au restaurant. Mon premier rencard en trois ans et c'est le roi des connards qui sonne à ma porte. Et maintenant j'élève une gamine avec ce connard, c'est à mourir de rire ! » Elle pouffa de rire à sa propre blague et pris une autre gorgée de vin.

« Aller Granger viens » Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras pour la forcer à se lever pour la diriger vers sa chambre. Elle le suivit sans se débattre et continua le monologue qu'elle avait entrepris plus tôt :

« Eh mais c'est vrai, tu le sais que tu es un connard. Ça fait du bien de te le dire en face parce que ça fait des années que je le dis dans ton dos »

« Oh super, voilà que j'apprends que tu as le vin mauvais ! Eh bien on va s'amuser les dix-huit ans à venir ! Aller viens je vais t'aider »

« Non je suis drôle, tout le monde dit que j'ai le vin gai ! » Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti. « Oh tiens on a sonné ! »

« Sans blague Sherlock ? » la piqua Malefoy. Il laissa Hermione dans les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte :

« Bonjour, vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il à une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année, tenant des papiers dans les mains, qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Bonjour, je suis Janine Ross, je suis assistante sociale et je suis chargée de votre dossier. » Drago la regarda d'un œil interrogateur et se mit soudainement à blêmir en se souvenant qu'Hermione était complètement ivre. « On ne vous a pas dis que l'on faisait des visites à l'improviste ? » Ladite Hermione se trouvais maintenant derrière Drago et essayait bousculer pour voir qui avait sonné à la porte. Il luttait pour la repousser et répondit à l'assistante sociale :

« Oui, si, c'est ce qui s'appelle à l'improviste. Accordez-moi une minute »

Il ferma la porte d'un geste vif et se tourna vers Hermione qu'il attrapa par les épaules. Il lui lança :

« C'est les services sociaux, tu as 5 minutes pour te doucher, dessoûler et agir comme la chieuse responsable que tu es depuis que l'on a emménagé dans cette maison. Allé ! Grouille toi ! »

« Oui chef, à vos ordre chef » répondit elle en faisant le signe militaire tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Granger la salle de bain est en haut ! » cria-t-il exaspéré

« AH oui ! Désolé » Elle fit demi-tour et monta les escaliers dans lesquels elle trébuchât.

« Arrête de me pousser Malefoy ! » l'accusa-t-elle tout en pouffant.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit-il en sentant la panique l'envahir.

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir revoir le garage ? » demanda Drago à l'assistante sociale, à qui il faisait visiter la maison depuis vingt bonnes minutes afin de gagner du temps pour Hermione.

« J'en suis sure, deux fois c'est le maximum. » expliqua Jeanine. « D'habitude je termine les visites à cette heure-ci alors je voudrais … » Elle fut interrompue par Hermione qui semblait avoir quelque peu décuvé : « Bonsoir, désolé j'étais en train de mettre la petite au lit »

Malefoy et Janine se tournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir Sophie qui jouait dans son parc dans le salon juste derrière eux. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur et Hermione essaya de se rattraper :

« Oh, vous voyez pourquoi. Vous la quittez des yeux une minute et zouuu » expliqua-t-elle en pouffant.

« Bon, on va commencer. » annonça Janine quelque peu agacé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de salon, Drago et Hermione se plaçant cote à cote et Jeanine en face d'eux.

« Bien on va tout d'abord discuter, histoire de vous connaitre un peu tout les deux, vos projets. Comment vous vous voyez tout les deux dans cinq ans ? » leur demanda l'assistante sociale en plaçant une feuille devant elle, un stylo à la main

« MOI MOI ! Demandez-moi ! J'ai une superbe réponse à cette question » s'écria Hermione en levant la main comme si elle était à l'école et qu'elle se faisait interroger par un professeur

« T'es pas obliger de gueuler » lui souffla Drago, qui avait été effrayé par le trop grand enthousiasme de son ennemie, qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis propriétaire d'une petite boutique de traiteur qui va bientôt devenir un restaurant gastronomique. On s'agrandi, nouveau carrelage, j'aimerais des carreaux hexagonaux et .. » Elle fut coupée par Malefoy, qui trouvait qu'elle délirait complètement. L'alcool était toujours présent.

« Nouveau carrelage, ça fait partie des projets de tout le monde le carrelage pas vrai ? » ironisa-t-il

« Enfin, j'espère aussi avoir un jours ma propre gamme de surgelé, et BIO ! » reprit Hermione « Ça va de soi mais ça se sera pour dans quelques années. Oh mais, je n'ai pas inclus Sophie dans les projets ! Je vais tout reprendre depuis le début parce que … » Elle fût cette fois coupé par l'assistante sociale, qui en avait assez entendu.

« Non non non , tout vas bien merci ! A vous Drago »

« Je suis directeur technique et je couvre les matchs de basket. » explique-t-il

« Ah oui ? Et que fais exactement un directeur technique ? » questionna Janine

« Eh bien, quand le réalisateur dit caméra 1, moi je suis celui qui appuie sur le bouton qui envoi le signal a la caméra 1. Et je pense que dans quelque année quand le patron montera en grade ou sera pris en flaque avec un travelo j'aurais ma chance en temps de réalisateur. » plaisanta-t-il

Un silence glacial se fit sentir dans la salle et Drago regretta ces paroles. Il pensait qu'Hermione allait tout gâcher lors de ce rendez-vous, mais il s'en était très bien chargé lui-même. L'assistance sociale se racla la gorge et reprit : « Votre avocat m'a dit que vous étiez tout deux célibataires et qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était engager dans une quelque conque relation. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : couchez-vous ensemble ? »

« Non, surement pas ! » répondirent les deux ennemis en cœur

« Bon c'est très bien parce que cette situation, deux personnes célibataires qui vivent sous le même toit, qui élèves un enfant récemment orphelin, c'est une situation compliquée sans avoir à ajouter la complication de … ''ça'' » expliqua Janine en mimant les guillemets du « ça » avec ses doigts.

« Faites moi confiance Jeanine, on ne compliquera absolument rien avec ''ça'' ! » la rassura Hermione en lançant un regard à Drago qui renchérit : « Ah oui ! J'ai plein de ''ça'' ailleurs ! » Ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

« J'ai eu des ''ça'' moi aussi à l'époque ! » lança l'ancienne Gryffondor, plein d'assurance

« Ouais, à l'époque » chuchota Drago avec un sourire narquois ce qui lui valut une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

« Écoutez ! » dit Janine pour récupérer l'attention des deux ennemis. « Vous me donnez l'impression de deux personnes charmantes, qui s'apprête à passer la pire année de leur vie. Je vais être franche, vous voulez faire des blagues sur les travelos ? Allez-y, ça m'est égale. Vous n'imaginez pas à quels genres de famille j'ai à faire. Les travelos, c'est ma récréation. Le seul obstacle dans votre cas, c'est vous. Que vous soyez ou on fait pour être parents, ce que nous voulons évitez, c'est que Sophie perde d'autre personne qui lui sont proche. Voyez-vous, vos amis on penser que vous y arriveriez, mais je vais être honnête, je n'en suis pas si sûre »


End file.
